Memories Of My Past
by GrenGren
Summary: Kai 18 tahun ini hanya tumbuh menjadi seorang namja yang polos. Dia seperti menjadi anak yang autis, bertingkah seperti anak – anak ketika usianya yang kini tengah menginjak 23 tahun dan Kai juga terlalu apatis dengan seseorang yang baru dia kenal atau pun sesuatu yang baru dia lihat.
1. Chapter 1

Autor : Grengren

Judul : Memories Of My Past.

Cast : Kim Jongin/Kai

D.O Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance life, Tragedi, Comedi (dikit+garing)

Rate : T (masih aman buat awalnya doang..)

Grengren balik lagi nih. Cepet amat yah. Yah. Sebenernya aku masih seneng jadi hantunya FF, tapi karena masih kecanduan buat nulis ama publish FF. Jadi aku update lagi..!

**(Hay,,Hay,, How My Heart Says? Dah End. Aku post FF baru nih. Gak baru jug sih sebenernya. Soalnya FF ini awalnya milik temen aku yang udah dia publish di Blog pribadinya. Tapi karena Blog temen aku itu udah keblokir (die kagak bisa inget alamat emailnya) ya dah FFnya ak minta (miskin ide amat gua :'( ). Tenang Dia baru Publish Chater pertamanya doang ko..jadi in masih dibilang FF virgin gituh..hahahahah dan ini awalnya Cstnya bukan Kyungsoo ato Jongin. Tapi disini aku ganti dan aku bikin GS.. maklum aku gak bisa bikin yang kagak GS. HAHAYYYYYY)**

HAPPY READING...

**Chapter 1.**

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

_"Eomma,,Eomma,,Eommaaaaaaaaaa.!_

"Huh,,huh,,huh." Terdengar teriakan serta tarikan nafas yang berat dan terengah – engah. Seorang _namja_ berperawakan tegap berkulit tan terbangun dari tidur malamnya yang hampir terbang ke awan. Yah, hampir lelap, karena tak biasannya _namja_ itu akan tertidur lebih dari 3 jam disetiap malamnya. Terlihat betapa hitam lingkar mata _namja_ itu saat ini, dan malam ini kembali terulang, tidur yang tak pernah bisa dibilang lelap. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya yang gemetar dan badannya yang penuh dengan peluh menandakan betapa menyeramkan mimpi yang menghiasi tidurnya malam ini. Sudah hampir setiap malam _namja_ itu selalu memimpikan hal yang sama dengan kejadian yang menipanya tepat 10 tahun yang lalu. Ketika dia bermimpi akan hal itu dia akan selalu berteriak histeris, tak mampu menginggat namun mimpi itu selalu datang seperti kenyataan yang sudah terpatri dalam ingatan masa lalunya.

"_Eomma,,Eomma,,Eomma_..!" Gumamnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia berjalan mondar mandir dan terus bergumam, lebih tepatnya menyerukan memanggil sang ibu. Tangannya juga tak berhenti bergerak serta mengepal. Sesekali jemarinya saling berkutat gelisa seperti menahan amarah dan rasa takut. Pandangannya kosong kornea matanya bergerak tak tentu, tak mampu fokus pada satu titik pandang. Seperti mencari sesuatu namun tak pasti. "_EOMMAAAAAAA_." Teriaknya kini penuh dengan kegelisahan. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi hingga dia sudah tak mampu berdiri dan mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas lantai kayu yang dingin. Dia terlihat frustasi, tangannya bergerak seraya mengacak - acak surainya yang hitam.

"Kai. Wae? terlihat seorang wanita paruhbaya menghampiri _namja_ itu. Kai. Yah nama _namja_ itu Kai. Wanita itu terlihat cemas melihat keadaan Min Gyu yang terkapar dilantai dengan badan mengigil penuh peluh dan mulutnya masih terus bergumam mengatakan _eomma_ tanpa henti hingga akhirnya ketakutan membawa _namja _itu tak sadarkan diri. Wanita yang mengetahui bahwa Kai pingsan semakin cemas dan segera berteriak meminta bantuan.

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

"_Satu Kumbang terbang dia awan, satu kumbang hinggap di bunga. Bawa serbuk sari terbang mengelilingi dunia. Madu manis siapa yang punya?"(AUTOR NGARANG YASILAHKAN NYANYIAKAN DENGAN NADA KALIAN SENDIRI) Terdengar seorang wanita bernama Kim Min Seok tengah duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya sedang bersenandung menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri untuk anak semata wayangnya yang masih berusia 5 tahu. "Jongin." Jawab anak itu polos pada lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh ibunya. Mendengar jawaban anaknya yang terdengar polos Min Seok tertawa, tak lupa ia meraih tangan mungil jagoannya dan mulai bercengkrama hangat dengan jagoan kecilnya yang ditemani seekor anjing yang setia, anjing jenis Shetland Shee dengan bulu berwarna coklat keputihan yang diberi nama Micio._

_ "Jongin-ah." Panggil Min Seok pada jagoan kecilnya. Sedikit menunduk ia mulai mensejajarkan pandangan matanya pada putranya. Direngkunya kedua pundak putra semata wayangnya itu dengan halus ."Eomma masuk dulu ne? Jongin main dulu dengan Micio, Eomma akan mengambil minuman. Jongin jangan kemana - mana ne? Jongin disini saja. Arra? Lanjut Min Seok masih dalam posisi sejajar dengan putranya. "Em, Arrasso eomma.! Jawab Jongin lantang dan diikuti anggukan kepalanya serta senyum indah yang tersungging diwajah imutnya._

_ "Ahh.. Joh-a,,Yaksog? Tanya Min Seok dengan air muka yang dia perjelas. "Yaksog." Jawab Jongin pada sang eomma kemudian saling mengaitkan jari kelingking dan memainkan cap stempel. Min Seok bangkit kemudian tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut surai jagoan kecilnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah._

"_DOOORRR."_

_Tak beselang lama stelah Min Seok selesai membuat minuman untuk dirinya dan jagoan kecilnya, terdengar suara tembakan dari halaman belakang tepat dimana ia hanya meninggalakan Jongin dengan seekor anjing yang menurutnya setia. Min Seok yang mendengar suara itu dengan jelas bergegas segera berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Matanya terbelalak, badanya tiba – tiba bergetar itulah ekspresi nyata yang kini tengah ditampilkan Min Seok. Betapa tercengangnya dia melihat darah sudah berceceran mengotori halaman "Darah? Darah siapa ini?" batinya . Diedarkannya pandangannya, dia tak melihat sosok itu, sosok anak kecil putra semata wayangnya, dia kembali mengerakkan kakinya membiarkan langkahnya yang gontai menopang tubuhnya yang masih gemetar._

_ "Jongin. Jongin-ah. Kim Jong In.! Teriak Min Seok semakin cemas memanggil nama putranya. "Achhhhhhhhhh." Teriaknya lagi tiba – tiba. Betapa tercengannya dia mendapati anjing kesayangannya sudah terkapar lemas dengan luka tembak dan bersimpah darah._

_ "Kreccckkk." Min Seok mendengar suara pintu gerbang rumahnya terbuka, segera ia berlari menuju pintu gerbang berharap tak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan pada Jongin. "Eomma." Panggil Jongin. "Jongin," Kata Min Seok terkejut melihat anaknya tengah ditenteng oleh dua orang laki-laki dengan bertubuh besar serta mengenakan pakaian berwarna serba hitam dan menutup wajahnya dimana salah satu dari mereka tengah memegang pistol. "Nu...Nuguya? Tanya Min Seok pada kedua laki-laki itu dan mencoba mendekat. "Gwenchanhayo? Kali ini Min Seok bertanya pada anaknya. "Eommaaaa." Jawab Jongin dalam tangis ketakutannya._

_ "Jangan mendekat, atau anak ini akan." Kata salah satu dari laki-laki itu dan mencoba menodongkan pintosnya kearah kepal Jongin. Jongin yang merasa kepalanya tersentuh benda dingin itu kemudian menajdi semakin takut dan teriak menangsi._

_ "Apa yang kalian ingin kan? Uang? Aku akan berikan berapapun yang kalin minta. Tapi aku mohon lepaskan anakku. Aku berjanji tak akan melaporkan hal ini pada polisi." Pinta Min Seok. "Kami tak membutuhkan uangmu. Yang kami inginkan hanyalah kehancuran keluargamu. Sama seperti yang suamimu lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu saat menghancurkan keluarga kami." Kata seorang lelaki yang menodongkan pistolnya pada Jongin. "Apa kau lupa dengan kami ? Tanya lelaki yang menggendong Jongin._

_ Min Seok berpikir, menginggat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu apa sebenarnya yang suaminya lakukan pada mereka. "Tapi itu bukan keputusan dan kemauan suamiku saat mem-PHK sebagian pegawai dari pabrik tekstil. Itu keputusan dewan direksi dan para pemegang saham." Min Seok mencoba menjelaskan. "Benar, tapi pemegang saham terbesar adalah suamimu . Kim Jong Dae Sajangnim!" kata lelaki berpistol menyanggahnya. "Hiks, aku mohon. Jangan lukai anak kami. Aku akan berbicara pada suamiku agar memberi pekerjaan dan menanggung hidup kalian. Jebal, lepaskan anakku Jongin." Pinta Min Seok pilu penuh keputus asaan dengan uraian air mata yang tak hentin._

_ Tak menghiraukan permintaan Min Seok, kedua lelaki berbadan besar yang membawa Jongin kemudian berjalan bergegas setelah mendengar suara sebuah mobil yang datang dari garasi samping rumah. "Andwe, jangan bawa anakku." Teriak Min Seok. "Eommaaaaaa." Jerit Jongin mengetahui dirinya dibawa menjauh dari Eommanya. _

_ "Grepp." Min Seok berhasil menarik jaket kulit dari salah satu lelaki itu. "Jebal, jebal lepaskan anakku. Yeobooooooo." Teriak Min Seok setelah berhasil menarik lengan lalaki yang menbawa Jongin. Mengetahui bahwa Min Seok berteriak memanggil suaminya lelaki itu segera mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Min Seok._

_ "DOOORRRR." Suara tembakan dan diikuti teriakan Jongin "Eommaaaaa." Ketakutan dan merasa terancam lelaki itu melepaskan tembakannya dan mengenai dada Min Seok. Min Seok yang terkena tembakan tersungkur ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri cairan berwana merah (darah) keluar dari dadanya sebelah kiri dengan mudahnya merembas hingga namapak pada pakaiaanya. Sedangkan Jongin, ia dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil cap berwarna hitam yang sudah terparkir ditepi jalan dan dibawa pergi oleh kedua lelaki itu._

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

"Nyonya? Nyonya Tuan muda Kai sudah bangun." Teriak seorang pelayan dari dalam kamar Kai.

"Kai. Kau tak apa - apa?" Tanya wanita paruh baya setelah melihat Kai bangun setelah hampir semalaman dia tak sadarkan diri. "_Eomma_." Panggil Kai dan segera bangun memeluk wanita yang duduk didepannya. "Ne. _Eomma_ disini." Kata wanita itu membalas pelukan Kai. Dia merasakan ketakutan yang dialami Kai sama seperti kejadian 18 tahun yang lalu saat dia menemukan Kai untuk pertama kalinya.

**FlashBack**.

"Yeobo, apa kau sudah mengunci pintu peternakan tadi? Apa kau sudah menitipkan kunci itu pada ?" Tanya seorang wanita keturunan China yang diketahui bernama Yixing pada suaminya. "Sudah, sesuai dengan permintaanmu sayang." Balas sang suami dengan tersenyum. "_Kajja_ kita berangkat ke Seoul. Sebelum malam datang karena kau tahu jalanan disekitar sini akan sangat sepi dan gelap jika sudah malam hari." ajak sang suami pada itrinya kemudian menautkan jemarinya pada sang istri dan membawanya keluar rumah.

"Tuan Suho sudah akan berangkat? Kalau begitu saya akan siapkan mobilnya Tuan." Kata seorang lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai sopir dikeluarga Shim saat sepasang suami istri itu baru melangkahkan kakinya dan berbalik tersenyum dan meng iya kan. Kemudian sang sopir balas tersenyum dan membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Yeobo, apa Ommonim akan marah karena kita belum dikaruniahi seorang putra ditahun ke-6 penikahan kita?" Tanya Yixing gelisah pada suaminya didalam mobil. "Ania, Eomma tak akan marah. Dia mengetahui kondisi kita yeobo.! Jawab Suho menenangkan instrinya kemudian merangkul bahu istrinya dan menyandarkan kepala istrinya dibahunya serta membelainya dengan halus. Yixing hanya terdiam, matanya yang mulai berkaca hanya memandang kearah luar jendela mobilnya yang basah karena guyuran hujan.

"Berhenti.! Suruh Yixing tiba-tiba pada sopirnya. Sopirnya hanya reflek dan segera menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Wae? tanya Suho binggung. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan suaminya Yixing bergegas keluar, membuka pintu mobil dan menerobos hujan. Suho yang merasa tak dihiraukan segera mengambil payung kemudia mengikuti Yixing keluar dari mobil.

"Kenapa kamu kehujanan disini? Mana orangtuamu? Kemana ibu dan ayahmu? Tanya Yixing pada seorang anak kecil yang ada didepannya. Anak kecil itu tak menjawab dia hanya terus bergumam memanggil Eomma dan menangis."Eomma..Eomma..Eomma.! Anak kecil itu ketakutan, wajahnya tertunduk dan tubuhnya penuh luka. "Apa dia terpisah dari orangtuanya? Atau dia dibuang?" Pikir Yixing.

"Yeobo? Panggil Yixing pada suaminya. Suho yang masih berdiri disamping mobil datang menghampiri Yixing setelah Yixing memanggilnya. "Wae? tanya Suho setelah sampai didekat Yixing. "Apa kita harus membawa anak ini? Dia terluka, aku kasihan padanya dan disini juga sedang hujan. Lihatlah tubuhnya menggigil mungkin kau bisa membawanya ke rumah sakitmu setelah kita sampai di Seoul nanti dan kau bisa mengobatinya. Dia bisa terkena infeksi dan mati kedinginan kalau seperti ini terus Yeobo." Pinta Yixing pada suaminya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter daslah satu rumah sakit terkrnal di Seoul. Dia juga pemilik peternakan di Makpo. Tanpa pikir panjang Suho segera memberikan payung yang dia genggam pada Yixing dan segera mengendong anak itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

**FlashBack end**.

Yixing teringat kembali kejadian 18 tahun yang lalu. Dia juga merasa sedih karena sampai sekarang keberadaan orangtua kandung Kai juga belum diketahui. Dalam kenangan Yixing, Kai 18 tahun ini hanya tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ yang polos. Dia seperti menjadi anak yang autis, bertingkah seperti anak – anak ketika usianya yang kini tengah menginjak 23 tahun dan Kai juga terlalu apatis dengan seseorang yang baru dia kenal atau pun yang baru. Kadang Kai akan sering bersembunyi ketika dia didekati oleh kolega atau teman - teman Yixing dan Suho.

"Kai-ya. _Saranghae_. Meskipun kau bukan anak kandung kami tapi kami sangat menyanyangimu melebihi diri kami sendiri. Kami tak perduli dengan keadaanmu yang tak bisa sembuh dari trauma. Meskipun awalnya banyak yang membullymu tapi kami tetap sayang padamu Kai. _Saranghae_." Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca. Dia tak mampu menyebunyikan kesedihannya. Yixing kembali membaringkan tubuh Kai kemudian dia mengecup lembut kening anak angkatnya yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

**Yixing Pov.**

Aku terus menatap wajah anakku, aku berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa sembuh dari traumanya. Aku ingin Kai bisa hidup selayaknya. Menjadi _Namja_ yang normal. Bisa bersosialisasi bersama dengan yang lain, betreman dengan orang-orang seusianya, menemukan banyak cinta dan menikah dengan gadis yang tulus mencintainya. Aku harap Kai juda bisa membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia agar kelak saat kami (Yixing dan Suho) pergi nantinya. Kami akan merasa tenang apabila kami meninggalkannya.

Aku kembali mengecup keningnya, aku mengelus lembut surai hitamnya. Aku rapihkan kembali selimutnya, menutupi tubuhnya. "Kai-ya, hiduplah dengan bahagia." Gumamku. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Kai tidur dengan lelap.

**Yixing pov end.**

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

**At cafe.**

Seorang _yeoja_ berperawakan kecil dengan wajah yang manis serta mata yang bulat sedang bergerak dengan lincah mengantarkan setiap pesanan para tamu. Meski begitu banyak permintaan, _yeoja_ itu tetap tersenyum dan bekerja tanpa lelah. Teman-teman kerjanya hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat tingkah_ yeoja_ tak kenal lelah itu.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Apa kau itu robot?" Tanya seorang pelayan cafe pada _yeoja_ mungil bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu. "Ani." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat kemudian kembali mengambil piring dan cangkir kotor serta mengelap membersihkan meja.

"Kenapa kau tak membantunya?" Kata sorang _namja_ yang berjalan menghampiri pelayan yang hanya sedang duduk santai memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kemudian _namja_ itu memukul kepala pelayan itu dengan gulungan serber kotor yang berada diatas meja. "_Appo. Ish...Wae_? kata pelayan itu marah dengan ekspresi tolol dan mengusap kepalanya dengan serber yang sama dengan yang digunakan untuk memukulnya tadi, dan itu membuatnya semakin kotor. "Ah manajer Kim." Lanjut pelayan itu terkejut kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk berjalan pergi.

"Kau mau kemana Xi Luhan? Tanya manajer Kim setelah berhasil menarik kerah belakang kemeja Luhan. Secara tidak langsung tubuh Luhan ikut tertarik dan itu membuat tampang manisnya menjadi konyol karena tak sengaja tercekik. Mengetahui tingkah konyol antara yang terjadi antara manajer Cafe Kim Jongdae dan pelayan cafe yang bernama Luhan (lebih tepatnya dia adalah sahabat Kyungsoo) itu, Kyungsoo dan karyawan Cafe lainnya hanya tertawa kasihan melihat tampang Luhan yang begitu konyol.

**Kyungsoo Pov**.

"Ahhh, akhirnya selesai juga." Setelah selesai membereskan Cafe dan berganti seragam dengan baju ganti. Aku melangkahkan kaki berjalan keluar ruang ganti dan berniat untuk segera pulang. Tapi sebelum aku beranjak keluar dari Cafe, aku melihat Luhan masih berdiri didepan pintu Cafe. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya. _Oppa_ kenapa kamu belum pulang? Bukan kah kamu seharusnya membantu _imo_ membuka kedainya? Tanyaku padanya setelah aku memukul pundak kanannya dari belakang dan Luhan segera memutar badannya.

"Ah, hari ini aku lelah jadi biarkan adikku saja yang membantu Eomma. Oo ya. Apa kau mau ku antar pulang Soo? Ini sudah malam. Bis terakhir menuju rumahmu sudah lewat 10 menit yang lalu dan kalau kan berjalan kaki akan sangat bahaya untukmu." Luhan menawariku.

"Jinjja? Tanyaku terkejut.

"Ne kajja." Ajaknya kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk segera naik motornya serta memakai helm yang ia berikan padaku.

Xi Luhan. Dia adalah _namja_ terdekatku. Dia sudah bersamaku sejak kecil. Orang tua kami terutama _Appa_ku dan _Appa_nya adalah sahabat, kami menjadi dekat karena orangtua kami yang bersahabat. Akhir - ahkir ini aku sedikit canggung dengannya, karena seminggu yang lalu Luhan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku binggung, aku masih tak menjawabnya dan masih memintanya untuk memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab. Luhan yang berumur 2 tahun diatasku sudah aku anggap sebagai _Oppa_ kandungku.

"_Oppa_? Aku mulai bicara.

"Hmm." Dia hanya berdehm.

"_Oppa, Mianhae_."

"_Wae_?

"_Mian_ karena aku belum bisa memberikan jawabanku." Aku berkata dengan tulus. Yah. Aku tahu. Luhan pasti sangat jenuh menunggu jawaban cinta dariku. Meskipun Luhan orang yang begitu sabar, tapi dia pasti menyimpan perasaan jenuh.

"_Gwenchanhayo_, aku akan menunggumu Soo." Katanya terdengar tenang. "Berpeganglah, aku akan sedikit lebih kencang menarik gas motorku. _Kajja_." Aku merasakan tangannya menarik tanganku dan melingkarkannya diperutnya.

"_Oppa_, _mianhae_ aku belum bisa membuka hatiku." Aku berkata dalam hati kemudian menaruh kepalaku dipunggungnya.

**Kyungsoo Pov end.**

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyungsoo, ambilakn _Appa_ handuk." Teriak _Appa_ Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi. "_Eonni_, dimana buku pelajaran bahasa Inggrisku? Disusul teriakan _yeodongsaeng_ nya. "_Nunna_? Apa aku mendapatkan uang sakuku hari ini.? Kali ini _namdongsaengnya_ yang berkata.

Yah, itu lah yang terjadi. Semua adalah suasana di kediaman _Appa_ Kyungsoo setiap pagi. Sudah seperti menjadi rutinitas dan tone alarm setiap pagi ketika teriakan 3 troubel maker di rumah itu sudah dimulai. Sementara _eomma_ Kyungsoo sudah pergi menjual sayuran yang dia tanam dihalaman depan rumahnya ke pasar. Jadi Kyungsoo harus bertugas membatu _eommanya_ mengurusi ke-3 troubel maker dirumah itu.

Mulai dari tindakan yang teledor, sering melupakan hal-hal yang dianggap penting dan itu adalah salah satu penyebab di PHK dari pekerjaanya 18 tahun yang lalu. Disusul adik lelaki Hyo Joo yang bernama Do Kyung Nam, Do Kyung Nam sebenarnya adalah siswa di Seoul Senior High School. Dia adalah siswa yang cerdas, bahkan dia masuk dalam daftar 50 siswa terpintar dan berada diurutan ke-2. Akan tetapi, terkadang sifatnya yang konyol dan pemilik hobby membolos serta sering mengacuhkan apa yang sedang _Songsaegnim_nya ajarkan. Akhirnya dia pernah diskors selama sebulan dari sekolah.

Kemiripan sifatnya yang sama dengan Xi Luhan membuatnya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Ketika Kyungnam sedang kesal pada Kyungsoo dia sering mengumpat pada kyungsoo bahwa kakak kandung yang sebenarnya bukanlah Do Kyungsoo _nunna_, melainkan Xi Luhan _hyung_.

Terakhir adalah adik terkecil Do Kyungsoo yaitu Do Kyung Ran. Karena dia anak terkecil di rumah, makanya Kyungran sering bersikap malas dan manja. Dia sering menaruh barang disembarang tempat dan berkata dengan sesuka hati. Bersikap dingin dan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Kyungsoo Pov.

"Hahhh. Badan ku rasanya sakit semua." Aku sedang duduk dihalaman depan rumah. Memukul - mukul ringan pundak sebelah kananku, berharap rasa lelah yang hampir setiap hari datang akan sedikit berkurang meskipun itu tak akan mungkin.

"_Eomma_ pulang." aku mendengar suara _eomma_. Segera aku berlari menghampiri _eomma_ dan membantunya membawa barang sisa jualan. "Bagaimana _eomma_, apa hari ini jualannya berjalan lancar? Tanyaku setelah menaruh barang bawaan _eomma_ diatas meja dapur kemudian menghampirinya. _Eomma_ duduk menghadap kipas diruang tengah dan aku duduk disampingnya. 'Ah, Kyunsoo-ya. _Eomma_ hari ini sedang bahagia. Nanti malam kita akan makan ayam bawang kesukaanmu." Kata _eomma_.

"AYAM BAWANG? _Jinjja_? Ku dengar _Appa_ menyahut pembicaraaku dengan _Eomma_. Appa bergegas keluar dari kamar dan segera menghampiri _Eomma_. "_Appa_!" Kataku sedikit memalingkan wajahku. Bgaimana aku tidak akan memalingkan wajahku ketika _Appa_ keluar dari kamar tanpa mengenakan celana panjang (Bayangin sendiri yah) dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam dengan badan yang penuh peluh. "_Wae_? tanya _Appa_ merasa tak bersalah. "_Eomma_." panggilku masih memalingkan wajah. "Ya, apa kau GILA? dasar mesum, lihat anak gadismu itu. Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau keluar telanjang dan keliling mengitari rumah ini." Kata _Eomma_ terdengar marah. "Apa aku harus melakukannya, pasti aku akan masuk kolom berita dan mendapat uang banyak. Wah idemu memng berlian _Yeobo_. Kalau begitu aku akan berisap-siap (L.O.L)." Kata _Appa_. "_Mwo_? Ya. Kau lupa siapa yang mau melihatmu? Kau haya lelaki tua." Kata _Eomma_ semakin marah dan menarik telinga _Appa_ kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kyungsoo-ya, siapkan makan siang sebelum kau berangkat bekerja _ne_? Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada lelaki tua ini." teriak _Eomma_ dari dalam kamar. "_Ne_.! Aku menjawab dengan lesu.

**Kyungsoo pov end.**

Hari ini seperti biasa Kyungsoo berangkat bekerja di Cafe. Dengan sepeda dia menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul siang ini. Sinar Matahari yang terik karena musim panas tak mematahkan semangatnya. "Lalala". Kyungsoo bersenandung ditengah aktifitasnya mengayuh sepeda. "Awaaaaaasssssss." Teriak Kyungsoo. "Bruuukkk." Suara itu berhasil menghantarkan Kyungsoo terjatuh dari sepedanya.

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC...hahhahah geje abis..!**

**(Aneh yah? Aku juga binggung. Ko aku bisa nulis FF kek gini yah...Ini juga baru intronya juga kagak yakin nih. Aku mau liat, apa pendapat kalian buat FF aku kali ini.. Mungkin ini gak akan sebagus FF yang aku buat pertama kali. Maklum ini FF milik temen aku yang dia hibahkan buat aku..hehehe... Ya dah deh ini dulu.. aku GEJEnya kebangeten kayaknya dan emang kelemahan aku juga sih kagak bisa bikin FF yang bentuknya kek gini make masukin karakter orang Ke-3 didalamnya. Oh yah..GOMAWO dah mau baca, jangan lupa reviewnya yah..Pay..PayBOW)**


	2. Chapter 2

Autor : Grengren

Judul : Memories Of My Past.

Cast : Kim Jongin/Kai

D.O Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance life, Tragedi, Comedi (dikit+garing)

Rate : T (masih aman buat awalnya doang..)

Grengren balik lagi nih. Cepet amat yah. Yah. Sebenernya aku masih seneng jadi hantunya FF, tapi karena masih kecanduan buat nulis ama publish FF. Jadi aku update lagi..!

**(Huaaaaa (T_T) Chater 1 kemarin buanyak banget TYPOnya...jadi rada malu, bukan malu bingit malahan. Ya dah deh terlanjur Post Juga..hahaha).**

HAPPY READING...

**Chapter 2.**

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

_Seperti biasa Kyungsoo berangkat bekerja di Cafe. Dengan sepeda dia menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul siang ini. Sinar Matahari yang terik karena musim panas tak mematahkan semangatnya. "Lalala". Kyungsoo bersenandung ditengah aktifitasnya mengayuh sepeda. "Awaaaaaasssssss." Teriak Kyungsoo. "Bruuukkk." Suara itu berhasil menghantarkan Kyungsoo terjatuh dari sepedanya._

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

"Aw, Appo." Rintih Kyungsoo. "Yak, apa yang sedang kau lihat? Apa kamu tak memperhatikan jalanmu Tuan?" Kyungsoo bangkit dari jatuhnya. Dia membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. "Apa kau berpikir aku terlihat begitu kecil atau bahkan lebih kecil dari seekor semut hingga kau tak bisa melihatku saat melintasi jalan dengan sepeda?" Lanjutnya. Dia sedikit merasa kesal dengan orang yang sudah memotong jalannya.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Tuan oleh Kyungsoo itu hanya diam saja. Namja itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pandangannya tak fokus, dia bahkan hanya terus menunduk memainkan jari - jari tangannya. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mendekat. _Namja_ itu hanya menggeleng dan berjalan mundur. Raut ketakutan yang dia tampakkan.

"Yah. Apa kamu terluka? Harusnya kamu yang bertanya seperti itu padaku Tuan. Karena kamu itu seorang _namja_. Yah. Kamu itu seorang _namja_! Tapi kenapa aku yang jadi khawatir melihatmu." Hardik Kyungsoo.

"_Eomma_." Namja itu berkata. "_Mwo, Eomma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Ck. Siapa yang kamu panggil _Eomma_? Dan siapa _Eomma_mu? Disini tidak ada orang lain selain kita! Apa _Eomma_mu seorang hantu? Atau kamu ini seorang anak manja yang sedang mencoba merengek _eoh_?" Kata Kyungsoo meremehkan.

"Kai-ya?" _Noe Gwenchanhayo_? Tanya khawatir seorang wanita setengah baya yang tiba - tiba datang menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"_Eomma_." Jawab _namja_ yang dipanggil Kai.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hanya terdiam, terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

"_Ne_, ini _Eomma_ Kai." Lanjut wanita itu. "Ah, _Mianhae_ karena aku tak menjaga putraku dengan hati-hati." Wanita itu kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan Kyungsoo dengan reflek membalas membungkuk. "Ah ini." Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam tasnya kemudian memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Datanglah saat kau tak sibuk, aku akan mengganti sepedamu yang rusak (Melirik kearah sepeda yang sudah tak berwujud) dengan yang baru. Maaf, karena aku harus bertemu dengan Dokter saat ini dan aku harus segera pergi. Jadi aku tak bisa mengantar ataupun mengganti sepedamu." Wanita itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya lagi. Dengan raut wajah menyesal wanita itu memandang Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik dan segera berjalan memasuki mobil miliknya bersama namja itu.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab sama sekali. Kenapa wanita tadi dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab?. Kyungsoo hanya membalas membungkuk kemudian memandangi mobil yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Dia menatap kartu nama yang ada ditangannya dengan heran. "Kim Yixing." Gumamnya. "_Otte_? Ahhh. Aku sudah terlambat." Jerit Kyungsoo. Dia melihat kearah jam tangannya. Dengan segera dia memasukkan kartu nama itu kedalam tas kemudian mengambil sepeda yang jatuh dan bergegas menuntun sepedanya yang rusak ke Cafe.

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

**Kyungsoo Pov.**

"Kenapa dengan sepedamu Soo?" Luhan bertanya setelah dia melihatku menaruh sepedaku yang rusak didepan Cafe.

"Ah itu. Bukan apa – apa _Oppa_. Hanya saja, karena aku kurang berhati - hati jadi aku tidak sengaja merusaknya tadi." Bohongku.

"_Gwenchanha_?" Tanyanya sembari membalikkan badanku.

"Ahh. Aku tidak apa – apa Oppa. Aku baik – baik saja." Aku tersenyum. Aku segera masuk ke dalam Cafe dan meninggalkannya.

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini pengunjung Cafe lebih banyak, semua pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Aku mencari keberadaan Luhan. Karena diantara para pelayan Cafe, hanya dia yang tak terlihat dan menejer Cafe terus menannyakannya sedari tadi. Aku berjalan keluar Cafe. Aku Bermaksud mencarinnya. Aku melihatnya duduk dibangku yang ada di taman belakang Cafe. Aku menghampirinnya. Tapi aku berhenti. Aku melihatnya, tapi dia tidak sedang sendirian. Dia bersama seorang yeoja yang tak ku kenal. Dia terlihat sedang bercanda dan tertawa bersama yeoja itu.

"Apa – apaan dia? Kenapa dia bisa merasa santai ketika Cafe ini ramai, dan siapa yeoja itu? Kenapa _Oppa_ begitu bersikap manis padanya? Ck. Akhirnya. Apa yang ku khawatirkan terjadi juga. Luhan _Oppa_ menyerah. Awas saja nanti, aku akan membalasmu dengan cara mendiamkanmu." Jujur. Aku memang sedikit merasa cemburu ketika melihat Luhan bersama yeoja lain. Tapi aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Aku masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban untuknya.

"Ahhhhh.. akhirnya." Aku merenggangkan otot - otot taganku. Setelah melalui hari yang tampak panjang dan begitu melelahkan, Cafe akhirnya tutup.

"Kyungie, aku pulang dulu _ne_?" Kata Ah jung teman kerjaku.

"Ne." Jawabku tersenyum.

"Apa kau belum selesai?" Tanya Jung Sin saat dia berjalan keluar Cafe bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Yah, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang _Oppa_." Jawabku lagi.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malamku. Aku segera membereskan barang - barangku ke dalam tas dan beranjak keluar dari Cafe. Tapi sebelum keluar dari Cafe. Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku terkejut. "Ya, _Oppa_. _Appo_. Lepaskan. _Palli_ lepaskan. Kau menyakitiku." Suruhku. Luhan melepaskan genggamannya. "_Wae_?" Aku bertanya.

**Kyungsoo Pov end.**

**Luhan Pov.**

"_Wae_? tanyanya. Setelah aku melepaskan genggamanku. Aku merasa kali ini aku memang terlalu kasar. Aku melihat ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya dan pergelagan tangannya juga terlihat memerah.

"Apa kau ada libur minggu ini Soo?"

"Yak, _Oppa_ kan tahu. Hari liburku selalu sama denganmu. Dasar _babo_." Dia mengataiku.

"_Mwo_? _Babo_? Kau mengataiku _babo_ Do Kyungsoo?" Aku tak terima dia mengataiku seperti itu.

"_Ne_, _Noe_ _baboya_." Dia kembali meledekku. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihatnya. Dia tampak begitu menggemaskan.

"Yah, kau tahu aku ini lebih pintar darimu. Aku lulusan terbaik di SSHS. Hanya saja aku tak melanjutkan kuliah karena _Appa_ sudah meninggal dan aku harus membantu _Eomma_ yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga." Jelasku.

"_Arrassoe_ _Oppa_. Minggir, aku mau pulang dan hari ini aku sedang lelah. Terlebih lagi, aku marah padamu _Oppa_."

Marah? Pikirku heran, kemudian dia mendorongku dan berjalan keluar Cafe. "_Wae_, kenapa kau marah padaku?" Aku meminta penjelasan dan mengikutinya.

"_Molla_." Jawabnya.

"Yak, Kyungsoo?" Teriakku ketika dia hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku. Aku berhenti. Aku ingat bahwa aku sudah meninggalkan motorku didepan Cafe. Aku segera berbalik berjalan kembali ke arah Cafe.

**Luhan Pov end.**

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan sepi di salah satu sudut kota seoul. Dinginnya malam sangat begitu terasa. Kepulan asap disetiap hembusan nafas Kyungsoo terlihat nyata. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel. "Ah, kenapa malam ini dingin sekali? Dia berucap. Merasa sedikit takut melihat jalanan yang mulai sepi, Kyungsoo dengan reflek yang ia kirimkan ke menuju kakinya melangkah sedikit dengan cepat. "Luhan _Oppa_, kenapa kau tak...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..!" Kyungsoo berteriak, dia terkejut akan sesuatu yang tiba – tiba muncul didepannya, dia berjongkok serta menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan terus menjerit ketakutan.

"_Eomma_.! Mendengar seseorang dengan suara sedikit berat memanggil Eomma. "_Eomma_? _Wae_ _Eomma_?" Kyungsoo binggung. Sedikit merasa tenang saat itu. Kyungsoo perlahan melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. Dia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "_Noe_? Kata Kyungsoo terkejut setelah dia mendongakan wajahnya dan melihat siapa sebenarnya yang sudah berdiri didepannya yang sudah berhasil membuatnya ketakutan. Kyungsoo menggingat kembali kejadian siang itu saat dia terjatuh dari sepedanya. "Kai. _Ahjumma_ itu memanggilnya Kai." Batin Kyungsoo. "Yak, kenapa kau suka sekali membuat orang cepat mati dengan jantungnya?" Lanjutnya. Dia bangkit dan sedikit merapaikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"_Eomma_? Kai bergumam. Kyungsoo sedikit heran. "Mungkinkah dia? Ah tidak, tidak." Batin Kyungsoo. Dia kemudian menggeleng. "_Chakkama_, namamu Kai kan? Yah benar. _Ahjumma_ kemarin seingatku dia memanggilmu Kai. Apa dia _Eommamu_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam berkeliaran disini Kai-ssi?" Apa kau pergi dari rumah? Ah,,tapi itu tidak mungkin. Atau Kau sedang diculik dan berhasil meloloskan diri? Wahh..kau benar – benar hebat kalau begitu. Pasti kau pemegang sabuk hitam yah? Tapi kalau kau sedang diculik dan kabur berarti akan ada yang mencarimu? Tapi kemana mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mencaikan suasana. Kai hanya tetap diam. Kyungsoo melihat wajah Kai penuh peluh, wajah dan ekspresi yang sama dengan saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Kai. "kenapa dia berkeringat begitu. Apa dia benar – benar lari dari kejaran penculik?" Batin Kyungsoo. Mata Kai masih sama. Matanya masih tak fokus, jemari tangannya masih asik berkutat dan terdengar suara parau ketakutan.

Menginggat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kai dan _Ahjumma_ yang mungkin itu adalah _Eomma_ Kai. Kyungsoo teringat, _Ahjumma_ itu memberikannya sebuah kartu nama. Kyungsoo segera membuka tas dan mencari kartu nama itu. Tak berapa lama akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan kartu nama _Ahjumma_ itu. "Kim Yixing." Gumam Kyungsoo membaca nama yang tercantum dalam kartu nama itu lagi. Dia kemudian mengambil phonsel yang berada dikantung mantelnya kemudian segera menekan nomor yang tercantum dalam kartu nama itu. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba tapi tak ada jawaban. "Apa aku harus mengantarnya? Tapi ini sudah tengah malam. Memangnya, taksi ada yang masih lewat? Ya sudahlah." Kata Kyungsoo ragu. Akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksa. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dan membawanya kejalan raya kemudian mencoba memanggil taksi yang lewat. Tak menghiraukan Kai yang meronta ketakutan seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo tetap membawa Kai masuk kedalam taksi.

**Kyungsoo Pov.**

Kenapa dia meronta seperti anak kecil, apa dia pikir aku ini penjahat. Bahkan dia berhenti bersikap kekanak – kanak ketika aku hanya memberinya sebuah pay coklat. "Kai-sshi. Kau tahu. Pay coklat yang aku berikan untukmu itu adalah kado untuk ulang tahun adikku. Bahkan kau sudah makan hampir setengah bungkus. Bagaimana nasibku nanti?" protesku. Bahkan aku membayangkan ketika aku sampai di rumah adik perempuanku menghadangku didepan pintu dengan ekspresi marah dan memegang gagang sapu yang siap dia pukulkan kearahku. Membayangkan itu aku sudah bergidik.

Setelah taksi yang kami naiki sampai didepan rumah yang aku yakini adalah kediaman keluarga Kim, aku terperangah ketika aku sudah turun dari taksi dan memandang kerah sebuah rumah yang begitu. "Woow". Itulah kata yang pertama aku ucap ketika aku berdiri nyata didepan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah yang begitu mewah. "Apa ini rumah Ny. Kim Yixing?" Tanyaku pada seorang pejaga rumah itu. Kulihat penjaga rumah itu mengangguk kemudian terkejut ketika aku menggandeng tangan Kai dan menariknya bersejajar denganku. "Tuan Muda." Ya penjaga itu memanggil Kai dengan sebutan Tuan Muda. Apa iya, namja aneh dasampingku ini tuan muda istana (rumah keluarga Kim) ini. Batinku setelah aku, bukan maksudku kami aku dan Kai diperbolehkan masuk kedalam rumah yang sedari tadi hanya aku pandangi dari luar. Wahhhh betapa takjubnya diriku, melihat dengan begitu nyata rumah mewah beserata barang – barang mewah yang terpajang menghiasi rumah ini. "Apa ini benar – benar rumahmu Kai? Apa aku tak bermimpi? Coba kau cubit pipiku Kai?" Aku lupa. Kai tak akan mungkin menghiraukanku. Dia bahkan hanya memakan coklat pay yang masih tersisa. Aku masih menggenggam tangan Kai. Aku benar – benar kagum melihat luasnya rumah keluarga Kim. Bahkan luas ruang tamu rumah ini 5x lipat luas rumahku beserta halamannya (bayangkan rumah Hyo Joo yang kecil dan sumpek yah chingu).

"Kai-ya?" Kutolehkan kepalaku segera setelah aku mendengar suara seorang wanita dari belakangku. Kulihat wanita itu segera menghampiri Kai kemudian memeluknya dan menagis haru, mengelus lembut surai dan punggung Kai. Betapa kasih sayang yang begitu terwujud seorang _Eomma_ terhadap anaknya meskipun aku pikir Kai tak sempurna.

"Ah, _Agasshi_. Jeongmal_ Gamsahamnida_, kau mau mengantar Kai putraku pulang. Mianhae, Karena kelalaian sopirku dan pengasuh Kai. Kai keluar dari mobil saat pelayanku membeli pay coklat kesukaannya di minimarket." Mendengar ucapan tulus dari seorang Ibu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanku. "Ah _ye_. Saya Kim Yixing _Eomma_ Kai." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan segera aku membalas memperkenalkan diriku. " Saya Do Kyungsoo Nyonya." Kataku sopan. "Karena saya sudah mengantar Kai pulang dan Kai sudah bertemu dengan anda, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Nyonya." Lanjutku setelah aku melihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam.

**Kyungsoo Pov end.**

Mendengar Kyungsoo pamit, Yixing segera mencegahnya. "Ini sudah malam, tak ada taksi yang akan lewat malam ini dan aku tak bisa mengantarmu karena suami dan sopirku sedang pergi keluar kota."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "_Gwenchanhayo_ Nyonya, aku bisa mencari tumpangan yang lain atau berjalan kaki." Kyungsoo berkata kemudian dia mengumpat dalam hati. "Kau bodoh Kyungsoo, Mana ada tumpangan yang lain. Kau pikir ini kawasan lembaga sosial. Dan mana mungki kau akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Apa kau sangat tolol? Ini bahkan jauh dari rumahmu."

Tapi Yixing tetap tak mengijinkan Kyungsoo pulang dan menyuruhnya agar bermalam di rumahnya dan paginya Kyungsoo akan diantar oleh pegawainya. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, karena didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia memang mengharapkan tawaran itu. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh pelayan keluarga Kim.

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

Malam begitu cepat berlalu, bahkan Kyungsoo tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Dia seperti menikmati sebuah servis dari hotel bintang 5 dengan vasilitas kamar sweet dan nyaman yang tak akan pernah dia jamah seumur hidupnya meskipun dia bekerja sampai tua Di Cafe karena memang gajinya tak akan cukup untuk membayar semua itu.

"_Agasshi_?" Panggil seorang dari balik pintu.

Samar – samar Kyungsoo mendengar panggilan itu, dirasakannya sebagai mimpi yang tak ingin dia hilangkan hari ini karena dia hanya ingin menikmatinya.

"_Agasshi_, apa anda sudah bangun? Nyonya dan Tuan Muda sudah menunggu anda di meja makan." Kali ini perkataan seorang pelayan yang sedari menunggu jawaban Hyo Joo dari balik pintu kamar akhirnya mampu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kenikmatan yang nyata namun semu.

"Ah ,_Ye_." Teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi Kyungsoo segera turun ke ruang makan. Benar saja, di depan meja makan sudah ada Kai dan Yixing yang tersenyum menunggunya.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya." Kata Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan malu setelah dia duduk dikursi.

"_Gwenchanha_, mari kita segera makan dan sebaiknya kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan Nyonya karena kau bukan pegawaiku." Kata Yixing dengan menaruhkan nasi dan lauk dipiring Kyungsoo.

"Ah, _Ne_." Jawab Hyo Joo singkat.

"Kau bisa memanggilku _Ahjumma_ atau akan terlihat lebih baik jika kamu mau memanggilku _Eomma_."

~~~~~~~~~~ Memories Of My Past~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC..._

**(GOMAWO buat reviewnya..Pay,,pay,,)**


End file.
